moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Livingston County
Category:Locations | continuity = Halloween film series | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Haddonfield | 1st = Halloween (1978) }} Livingston County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is located in the mid-central region of the state and was founded in 1837. The county is named after American jurist and statesman, Edward Livingston. The county seat of Livingston County is Pontiac. A fictionalized representation of Livingston County is presented in the Halloween horror film series. The town of Haddonfield is located in Livingston County, which has gained itself a rather notorious and gruesome history as the birthplace of deranged serial killer Michael Myers. Although Livingston is not overtly referenced in the franchise, there are small indicators peppered throughout the series that establish it as a setting. Livingston is also seen in the ''Halloween'' remake series directed by Rob Zombie. The name can be seen on the side of the coroner's van driven by Alan Hooks and Gary Scott. Several comic book adaptations of the Halloween films also reference Livingston County. Points of Interest ; Brackett residence: In the original film series, the Brackett residence was the home of Sheriff Leigh Brackett and his teenage daughter, Annie. However, the residence was not shown in the movie, though it is a fair assumption that it existed. They didn't live in a cardboard box after all. In the remake series, the Brackett residence was located at 15 Cherrywood Road in Haddonfield. In 2009, following the first rampage of serial killer Michael Myers, seventeen-year-old Laurie Strode came to live with the Bracketts. On Halloween night, Michael killed three people on the Brackett estate including Annie. Halloween II (2009) ; Carruthers residence: The Carruthers residence was a two-story home located in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. It was the home of the Carruthers family, which consisted of Richard and Darlene Carruthers, their teenage daughter Rachel, their foster daughter Jamie Lloyd and the family dog, Sundae. Jamie's psychotic uncle, Michael Myers broke into the house when nobody was home and rummaged through Jamie's belongings. He found a picture of his sister, Laurie Strode, and then killed Sundae. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) ; Doyle residence: This was the home of Tommy Doyle. The house was located directly across the street from the Wallace residence. On Halloween night, 1978, Laurie Strode was babysitting Tommy Doyle here when they were attacked by the Shape. It was here that Sam Loomis saved Laurie, Tommy and Lindsay Wallace by shooting the Shape six times with his pistol. Unfortunately for all, the Shape survived. ; Eagle Road: Eagle Road was a dark stretch of road that ran through Haddonfield. In Rob Zombie's Halloween II, a motorist named Becks was driving along Eagle Road when he saw a young woman named Laurie Strode injured and in need of help. Becks stopped and got out of his car to check up on her and offered to take her to the hospital. He placed Laurie inside his car, but Michael Myers appeared and smashed Becks through the glass window of the vehicle, killing him. ; Haddonfield: Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. ; Haddonfield Char-Broiled Burger: Haddonfield Char-Broiled Burger was a fast food restaurant located in the town of Haddonfield. It was only featured in the remake series. In the 2007 remake of Halloween, this was where Sam Loomis first met Sheriff Lee Brackett. ; Haddonfield Elementary School: This was where Tommy Doyle was bullied by other students, who made him trip, thus smashing his pumpkin. The Shape stalked the school grounds on October 30th, 1978. The following evening, he returned to the school and smeared the word "Samhain" across a classroom blackboard in human blood. ; Haddonfield High School: Haddonfield High School was located in the town of Haddonfield in Warren County, Illinois. Although it would be a fair assumption to think that all teenage characters presented in the film series were at one point students at Haddonfield High, the only ones presented as actual students in the series are Laurie Strode, Annie Brackett and Lynda van der Klok. It is implied in the first film that Bennett Tramer was also a student, but this is only through a contextual reference made by Laurie and Annie. In the remake series, only the characters of Laurie, Annie and Lynda are shown to be high school students. None of the faculty of Haddonfield High are ever referenced in any of the films. ; Haddonfield Memorial Hospital: This was where Laurie Strode was taken after surviving her initial encounter with Michael Myers on Halloween night, 1978. Myers tracked her to the hospital in an effort to finish her off, killing several members of the hospital staff in the process. Doctor Loomis sought to destroy Michael by causing a fire, which severely burned both men, but killed neither of them. In Rob Zombie's remake series, the hospital is identified as Haddonfield General Hospital. Laurie Strode is admitted to the hospital following her initial encounter with Michael Myers. She eventually recovers but suffers from intense nightmares for more than two years, one of which, includes a dream where Michael is stalking her through the hospital. ; Myers residence: . The household of the Myers family, consisting of: (original series) Donald Myers, Edith Myers, Judith Myers, Michael Myers, Kara Strode, Danny Strode; John Strode; Debra Strode; Tim Strode; (remake series) Deborah Myers; Judith Myers; Michael Myers; Ronnie White. In October of 1963, on Halloween night, six-year-old Michael Myers murdered his older sister Judith. His parents, Donald and Edith were killed in an automobile accident three years later and the house remained empty and on the open market for many years. Morgan Strode of Strode Reality attempted to sell the estate, but was unable due to its bizarre history. In the Autumn of 1978, an adult Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield and briefly took up residence inside the house. The house was later sold to Morgan's brother, John Strode. In 2002, it was the setting of a live-feed internet reality program run by entrepreneur Freddie Harris. ; Orange Grove: Orange Grove is a neighborhood located in the Northwest section of Haddonfield. It was the location of the Doyle, Elrod, Martin, Myers, Strode and Wallace residences. ; Rabbit in Red Lounge: Located one block east of Route 1 in Haddonfield, the Rabbit in Red Lounge was an exotic dance club. Deborah Myers worked here as a dancer in the years leading up to her death. In the years following her death, the lounge gained a small measure of notoriety, mostly because Deborah was the mother of Michael Myers, the so-called "Butcher of Haddonfield". Halloween (2007) ; Nichol's Hardware Store: On October 30th, 1978, the Shape broke into Nichol's Hardware store and stole some Halloween masks, some rope and a knife. Sheriff Leigh Brackett investigted the scene the following day, but turned up nothing. Following the Halloween night murders, Mister Nichols gathered all of his remaining "Shape" masks and threw them in the dumpster. They were stolen minutes later. Note: In the revival series, Nichol's Hardware is said to be going out of business after forty years. Laurie Strode accused Mister Nichol of being a pervert. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #1 ; Strode residence: The Strode residence was the home of the Strode family which originally consisted of Morgan Strode, Pamela Strode and Laurie Strode. In the remake series, the senior Strodes were named Mason and Cynthia. ; Uncle Meat's Java Hole: Uncle Meat's Java Hole was a vintage record store and coffee shop run by an aging hippie who called himself "Uncle Meat". Laurie Strode worked here for a brief period of time in 2009. Other employees included Mya Rockwell and Harley David. ; Vincent Drug: Also known as Discount Mart, this was where Rachel Carruthers brought Jamie Lloyd to pick out her Halloween costume. Rachel's boyfriend Brady worked here as did Kelly Meeker. One of Brady's friends, Wade, came in to try on sunglasses and to put the moves on Kelly. An unseen customer in the store was Michael Myers, who stole another "Shape" mask to ready himself for another murder spree. ; Wallace residence: The Wallace residence was the home of the Wallace family which consisted of Mister and Mrs. Wallace and their daughter, Lindsey. It was one of the primary settings of the original Halloween and the sight of three distinctive murders; Annie Brackett, Bob Simms and Lynda Van Der Klok. In the 2007 remake of Halloween, the Wallace residence was located at 1987 Winchester. Films that take place in * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes See also External Links * Livingston County at the Halloween Wiki References ---- Category:Counties Category:Illinois Category:Halloween (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween: Resurrection (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (2009)/Miscellaneous